badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys II
Bad Boys II (2003) is an American action/comedy film starring Martin Lawrence and Will Smith. Directed by Michael Bay and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, it is a sequel to 1995's Bad Boys and was released July 18, 2003. The partners, who are under cover vice cops in Miami, are out to take down a Cuban drug lord Johnny Tapia (Jordi Molla). Tapia is smuggling Ecstasy into Miami. This time the partners are keeping secrets from each other. Marcus has put in for a transfer to get away from his overbearing partner. Mike isn't being straight with his partner either. He's dating Marcus' younger sister, Syd (Gabrielle Union). There are secrets under secrets, Syd isn't the paper pusher she claims to be, but is working undercover with the DEA to bring Tapia to justice. The film tackles about the ecstasy shipment, where it is delivered through caskets, buried under the caskets. Johnny Tapia, a Cuban criminal kingpin, is the leader of the ecstasy smuggle. In police quality, they are on an operation to stop the ecstasy smuggle and drugs were going down since the September 11, 2001 attacks and that the shipment is due on that day. Plot Eight years after the events of the first film, Miami Police Department (MPD) narcotics division detectives Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey are investigating the flow of highly-potent ecstasy into the city. Their surveillance of boats coming in from Cuba leads them to a Ku Klux Klan meeting and drug drop in a swamp docks outside Miami. The subsequent raid on the Klan members proves to be a disaster; malfunctioning radios delay back-up, causing a firefight when Mike accidentally shoots Marcus in the buttocks, while the Klan members are revealed to be mere small-time buyers and not the distributors of the ecstasy. The incident leaves Marcus to further question if he still wants to partner with Mike, while Mike fears that Marcus may discover his new relationship with Marcus' sister, Syd. Unbeknownst to Mike and Marcus, Syd is an undercover operative with the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA), as a money laundering agent for Russian gangsters; the Russian gangsters are in fact the distributors of the ecstasy on behalf of neurotic Cuban drug lord Johnny Tapia. During her first assignment in Miami, a violent Haitian gang called the zoepounders attempts to hijack the money transport between the Russians and Tapia, putting Syd in danger. Mike and Marcus inadvertently stumble into the action, and an intense firefight and car chase ensues between the gang members and the MPD/DEA, devastating the local area and enraging Police Captain Conrad Howard. Marcus and Mike learn of Syd's actual work, which makes Marcus unhappy, while Capt. Howard demands they find the supplier of ecstasy. Marcus and Mike go to confront the Haitian gang leader, which results in a firefight and the leader revealing that his information about the transport came from his friend's camcorder. After viewing the footage, Marcus and Mike find out that a local business, the Spanish Palms Mortuary, is possibly being used as a front for money laundery by Tapia. Disguised as pest terminators since Tapia has a major rodent problem, the detectives penetrate Tapia's mansion and discover that Tapia has eliminated some of his Russian distributors and has begun to woo their former associate Syd, who is still undercover with the DEA and has refocused the investigation towards Tapia. The detectives also recover evidence linking Tapia to one of the boats involved in the Klan raid in the swamps. After pressuring one of the arrested Klansman into making Tapia's boat, the detectives find themselves involved in another firefight, this time while pursuing a morgue van from the docks carrying emptied cadavers. Mike and Marcus decide to infiltrate Tapia's mortuary (disguised as ambulance workers) where they learn that the drug lord is using dead bodies to smuggle his drugs and money. The mission is nearly sabotaged when the pair are almost discovered, resulting in Marcus accidentally ingesting some of the ecstasy and Mike ordering the disguised officers outside the building to crash an ambulance into it, creating a diversion. After Mike and an intoxicated Marcus obtain a search warrant from Capt. Howard, the mortuary and Tapia's mansion are raided, with the drugs and money being intercepted by the U.S. Coast Guard. However, the mansion raid is botched when a vengeful Russian gangster, Alexei, violently storms the mansion on his own, intending to have revenge against Tapia for murdering his friends. Alexei is however unable to get to Tapia as he is shot by the police, while Syd is discovered by Tapia and is kidnapped by him and taken to Cuba. With Syd held prisoner in Tapia's compound and guarded by the Cuban military, the drug lord demands the return of his money in two days in exchange for Syd's life. Mike and Marcus, along with their voluntary S.W.A.T. team and Syd's DEA co-workers, prepare a military assault to rescue Syd from Tapia's home. During the battle, Mike and Marcus extract Syd and escape Tapia's home, which is blown up. After a lengthy pursuit by an infuriated Tapia, they end up in a minefield just outside U.S. Naval Station Guantanamo Bay, where Tapia holds Mike at gunpoint taunting him that the US Navy force can't help him as they are still on Cuban soil. Tapia also suggests that they will stay in Cuba not knowing they are aiming their rifles at Tapia. Syd distracts Tapia by killing one of his men while Marcus rescues Mike with a skillful headshot to Tapia's skull in the middle of the minefield with his last bullet resulting in Tapia's body being blown up after falling onto a mine. Later, at the Burnett house, Mike has bought Marcus a new pool (replacing a previous pool that had been destroyed in a prior gag), and Marcus finally makes peace with Mike dating Syd and no longer doubts their partnership. Despite the sentiment, Mike's new pool breaks, washing the two into a river, as they sing the "Bad Boys" theme song from ''Cops''. Cast Uncredited/cameos *Brian Anthony Wilson as Tapia Muscle Crew Member (uncredited) *Jessica Sutta makes an uncredited appearance as a prostitute in Cuba *Denise Quiñones makes an uncredited appearance as a prostitute in Cuba *Taina makes an uncredited appearance as a prostitute in Cuba *Megan Fox makes an uncredited appearance as a dancer in a club *Ben Brocklehurst makes an appearance as uncredited agent *Michael Bay makes an uncredited brief cameo in the film as the driver of the run-down compact car *Dan Marino makes a brief cameo as himself, pulling up while he test drives a car Trivia *Despite mainly negative reviews from professional critics, the film performed well at the box office, grossing $273,339,556 worldwide. Gallery Bad Boys II poster.jpg Bad_boys_two_movie_poster.jpg Bad Boys II.jpg Bad Boys II poster 4.jpg Syd Burnett 01.jpeg Bad-boys-2.jpg video References External Links Category:Bad Boys II Category:Films